


I'll See You In Court

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: House M.D.
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Run, House Behaving, Knotting, Lisa Cuddy - Freeform, M/M, Mate Mark, Mating, Mating Bite, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega!House, Rimming, Sexism, Sexist Language, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Every year, the council chooses ten alphas to participate in the breeding run-- this year Wilson has been chosen. He'll be forced to bond with whichever omega he knocks up whilst he's in heat. When House hears, he's forced to take action. There's only one way to get pulled from the yearly run, and that's to file an intent to bond. And in order to file an intent to bond, you need an omega willing to go through with it.There's only a week until Wilson's heat, but luckily, House knows just the omega for the job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I'm just updating stuff on a loose schedule right now. 
> 
> If you enjoy this fic and would like to see more A/B/O dynamics with this couple, please let me know down below.

 

It was  _ supposed  _ to be depressing. The weather, that was. 

In every book, every movie, every piece of media that was created for public consumption — where there was bad news, there was shitty weather. Storms with thunderclaps that shook houses, pouring rain that washed away topsoil and caused mudslides —  _ that  _ was what was supposed to be happening. Instead, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and House was  _ pissed. _

An hour or so ago, he’d been in the middle of a nice, long nap. And then Wilson had called, voice thick and concerned in a way that House only knew as  _ panic.  _ He beat around the bush for ten minutes or so before getting to the point of the conversation:  _ He’d had been chosen for the breeding run.  _ Which, realistically, wasn’t a surprise. Wilson was an unmated alpha, and his heat fell conveniently within range to qualify him to run. To hunt down one of the fertile omegas that would be released in the expanse of forest below.

House tapped his cane against the metal floor of the viewing box he was standing in. He sneered at the endless trees and small lakes of the artificial ecosystem on the other side of the glass. Everything there was man-made, unnatural and unbalanced. An environment that didn’t  _ belong.  _ If it was House’s decision, he would have gotten rid of it altogether. It was an eyesore.

“How did you get here before me?” Wilson asked; his voice was soft and muted, as if he himself still couldn’t believe he’d been chosen. House reached down into the seat beside him and offered Wilson one of the coffees there, only to realise that Wilson was holding two cups of coffee himself. House snorted and set it back down.

“I didn’t have to have a mental breakdown before I came over,” House replied, turning his eyes back to the large window. He was searching the ground below mindlessly, not sure of what he was looking for. “Speaking of, how did it go?”

Wilson let out a sigh and walked over to House. He offered the cup of coffee he’d brought, and House took it without a word. “I didn’t have a breakdown,” Wilson responded. “Some of us realise that there are laws for a reason. Whatever happens will happen — the law on breeding runs are… clear. They have to be.”

“Why, because they don’t want to ruin anyone’s life?” House asked sarcastically.

“You know, most people just accept the fact that the breeding run was established to help keep the population replacement rate steady,” Wilson said. He sounded like he believed it almost as much as House did. 

“Well, most people are idiots. We don’t need a government mandated fuck-run. There are plenty of people popping out babies — this whole system just makes everyone miserable.” He smacked his cane against the floor again. “Luckily, I am  _ not  _ an idiot.” He took a drink of his coffee, trying to chase the newly onset dryness from his mouth.

Wilson turned toward him, suddenly on high alert. “I know you aren’t. But what does that mean, in this context?” He leaned in a bit closer to House, voice suddenly hushed. “Have you…?”

House stared at him blandly for a moment. “Why are you whispering? We’re literally the only two people in here.” He turned to look around the room, and then back at Wilson. Wilson had the decency to look ashamed, and House resisted the urge to smile at it. “But, if by your unfinished question, you’re asking if I’ve found a loophole, you’d be right.”

_ God,  _ he was nervous. House had paced the length of this viewing room a thousand times over, it felt like, musing and mulling over this decision. He was surprised that there weren’t track marks in the floor from where he’d walked his leg to the point of near burning pain. It had still been smarting when Wilson had come in.

“House?” Wilson prompted, moving a bit closer; House flicked his eyes to him, and then forward. The wind was teasing at the trees, and House scrunched up his nose in distaste. “House, are you okay?”

“What you need, Jimmy.” He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. His eyes closed briefly.  _ Why is this so hard _ ? He wondered, before opening his eyes once again. It was odd. Normally he had no problem being selfish, but in the case of his selfishness benefiting another as well as himself, his inner compass seemed broken. It was endlessly spinning, unsure of where to point him, or how to help.

He cleared his throat and set his coffee aside. “What you need, is to ask for an audience with the council — and when you’re rejected, tell them you have an intent to bond. And you have your bondmate ready and willing to attest to it.” House entwined his fingers over the head of his cane. “That should get you in to see a judge, at least.” 

“House, while I appreciate the information, it’s a little too late,” Wilson all but huffed. “Where am I going to find an omega to bond to this late? Crawl back to one of my ex's?” House could imagine him pinching his brow in frustration— it was hard to look at Wilson right now. 

“If you’d let me finish,” House piped in, locking his fingers tighter together. “If you want to avoid the breeding run, you need an intent to bond. An intent to bond means you need an omega willing to let you bond them. You have that.” House clenched his teeth, and then relaxed his jaw with his next breath. “I was thinking that, if you really wanted to avoid the run, you could bond me.”

He rolled his lips between his teeth, and then spoke before the shock could wear off Wilson. “I’m getting older. Obviously.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m crippled. I’m an asshole. You don’t have a lot of competition. Or really a reason to do it, I mean, bonding would mean sex, after all. And being tied to me for the next sixty or so years. That would make it really hard to get a date.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” The words sounded like a squeaky door. “House, you… you hate the idea of being bonded. By an alpha or otherwise. Your independence is everything to you.” House was quiet. “You… are you offering because you’re thinking about my happiness, House?”

“Would it be wrong if I was?” House asked, not wanting to tell him that that wasn’t it at all. Well, it wasn’t  _ all  _ of it. “You’re my best friend. Least I can do is save you from fucking some stranger into the dirt. And then spending the rest of your life with them.”

“Greg.” Wilson’s voice was soft. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

House shrugged. “All I need is a yes or a no. And to get off my feet. I’ve been standing  _ forever. _ ” He limped over to the seats and slowly sat down into one of them. The cold plastic helped shock him back to some sort of reality. “You have about a week until the run. The intent to bond has to be filed soon.”

“Do you want this?” Wilson asked, voice still soft. All of Wilson was soft. The perfect alpha, if you didn’t consider the fact that he was a serial cheater. “I need this. But do  _ you  _ want it?”

“You need it. That outweighs any opinion I might have,” House pointed out. He grabbed his coffee, now cold. He took a swig anyway. He couldn’t tell Wilson that of course he  _ wanted  _ this. The run just made it easier to get. “Can I be selfless for once in my life?”

Wilson moved the extra coffees to the floor, slowly and carefully. He then sat down beside House, trying to catch his eye. “Yes. No, I don’t know. But this is big. I mean, being mated and bonded to me… you could get pregnant. You would have to move in, with me. Go through my upcoming heat with me and every one afterward.”

House looked up, finally meeting Wilson’s eyes. “Have I ever made an uninformed decision?” He looked down, eyes drawn to Wilson’s throat. “I even went by my gynecologist. Had a full pelvic exam. Said that I was still good for a couple more years, before there would be serious health risks.”

“Health risks?” Wilson inquired, though House knew he wasn’t that stupid.

“For a pup. If I happened to get pregnant during your heat,” he answered. His cheeks threatened to burn. He saw Wilson’s knee bounced at the word  _ pup.  _ House almost never called children pups, but he felt it was needed in this situation. “Or afterward.”

Wilson laid a hand on House’s thigh, smoothing his fingers over his jeans in that goddamn soothing,  _ comforting  _ way of his. House hated and loved it in equal measure. “If you’re serious about this, then I have to… Greg, if you’re serious about this, then I will take you up on your offer. But there’s something you should know first.”

House’s heart stuttered in his chest, almost missing the second half. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a neatly folded set of papers. Holding it up, he flashed it at Wilson. “I have the form right here. And a pen. I like being prepared,” House bragged, pulling out the pen from his pocket next.

Before he realised what was happening, Wilson had leaned over the seat, and was  _ kissing  _ him. The pen in House’s hand dropped and slipped between the seats to clatter to the cement floor. He grunted as hands cupped his face and held it still as Wilson kissed him. It was desperate--House resisted the urge to gasp at  _exactly_ how needy it was. Wilson pulled away for a second to look into his eyes, and then worry washed over his features.

“I… needed to know that you wanted to kiss me?” House asked. Wilson shook his head and then pulled away, looking ashamed. He bent over to pick up the pen, and gestured for the papers. “You can’t just lead a guy on like that. What do I need to know?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Wilson muttered. “God, how did you expect me to fill this out without a clipboard or something?”

“I thought your thighs were big enough to serve as a hard, smooth surface,” House quipped, leaning back in his chair. His body was on fire after the kiss, and he tried his best not to lick at his lips, to taste the remnants of Wilson on his mouth. “You’re welcome.”

The hand still on his thigh squeezed. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re going to have to tell Cuddy,” Wilson told House. They’d just gotten a call from the courthouse, interrupting the ferrying boxes from House's apartment to Wilson’s newly bought house.Technically, it was House’s new home as well. Their scents were already beginning to intermingle pleasantly, and House decided it was a good combination. Leather and rosewood mixed to become something earthy and warm.

“Yeah, but later,” House murmured, taking a seat on the couch. The courthouse had called to tell them that they were to come in tomorrow morning — a judge would hear their case, and decide if the bonding was legitimate. They’d be required to come in, of course, a week after Wilson’s heat to prove they’d bonded. If they hadn't,  there’d be a fine and possible jail time, but House didn’t see that as a problem.

Wilson didn’t seem like the type to leave an omega wanting. Even a crippled one.

House took a look around the messy living room; it was surrounded by box after packed box, all stacked in various piles like small islands in the sea of dark wood that was the floor. His cane was leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Do you want to…” Wilson trailed off, hands fidgeting with his belt loops. “...I should scent you. You already smell like me, due to just day-to-day contact, but we should strengthen it. Judge might see it as me being worried about the run, worried about losing you. Could turn the case in our favour.”

“Especially since I’ve got a bum leg,” House muttered. “The scenting would definitely help our case, though it’d have to be full body. Not just the neck.” He reached out and grabbed his cane — a soft hiss left him. He’d gone through rehab a year ago, for his vicodin abuse — he’d quit the stuff, beaten the addiction. But his leg still hurt, though it could often be chased back by something a little less damaging than narcotics.

“Let me carry you,” Wilson suddenly spoke; it was like his voice had deepened an octave, and the power behind it had House startling. The intense desire to obey struck him, but he fought against it.

House rose his cane in a threatening manner. “I have legs. One of them might be fucked up, but I can still walk.” Wilson frowned, but followed behind him as he made his way to their (now) shared bedroom. They’d set up the bed, but that was about it. It’d take forever to get the place comfortable enough for both of them, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

“Do you want to undress yourself, or do you want me to do it?” Wilson asked as they entered the messy bedroom. House’s heart flipped at the question.

“You do it,” House said, leaning his cane against the end of the bed. He took a seat on the mattress and let out a soft hum. “You’re the alpha, after all.” He scooted back on the bed, working his way to the centre. It was a king-sized, but it was an  _ alpha  _ king-sized. “This thing is big enough for a harem.”

Wilson snorted as he undid his shirt. “It’s meant for when…” He stopped, and then swallowed. “I got a steal on it, because I said I was going to be freshly bonded soon. And that my omega and I might be trying for a pup.” His voice was partially strained. “It’s bigger because when pups get to a certain age...they like to join their parents in bed. It’s a nesting thing.”

“I know how children work, Wilson,” House replied. “Also, if you make me slick, you have to deal with it.” Wilson straightened, and House could see the muscles of his shoulder and back tighten, and then release as he went to pull off his undershirt.

“I think I can handle a bit of slick,” Wilson rumbled in response, and House almost believed that he  _ wanted  _ to fuck him. Of course, it was possible he did. He was going into heat soon. Alpha’s weren’t incredibly picky about what they fucked when they were horny, even a goody-two-shoes like Wilson.

House watched as Wilson tugged off his undershirt and then his pants, folding them both neatly over the end of the bed. He then turned toward House, giving him a small, shy smile.

“I know I’m not in my prime,” Wilson announced, after quickly clearing his throat. Probably because House was staring. “But I am an alpha, and… and I’d like your permission to scent you, in preparation for the bonding ritual.”

“You’re just the world’s biggest romantic, aren’t you?” House asked, folding his hands over his stomach. Wilson’s cheeks burned. “You have permission, Jesus Christ, I was sure about this before I even asked you, alright? I’m okay with anything that we need to do to make sure you don’t get saddled with this run shit.”

Wilson brought up a single knee to rest it on the side of the bed. “I just… it’s so rare for you to do anything for anybody else. Especially when you aren’t… well, you’re giving up a lot to do this. It’s unheard of.” He turned to look around him. “I feel like I’m about to wake up from a really weird dream.”

“This is as good a dream as you’re going to get,” House chided, propping himself up on his elbows. “And… you look pretty good for not being in your prime. You woo enough omegas into your bed that you’d think you know that.” 

The unexpected compliment had Wilson laughing and pulling himself further up onto the bed. He gave House a warm, slightly embarrassed smile. “You know, if you want to disarm me, you don’t have to compliment me. It’s enough that you’re…” He shook his head. “Let’s start from the top. It might help you ease into this.” He shifted slightly, and the bed moved with his weight. “I’m going to straddle you.”

“Are you also going to tell me everything you’re about to do?” House asked. Wilson carefully straddled his hips and rested his hands on either side of House. House couldn’t help the sharp inhale that left him at the contact.

“How long has it been?” Wilson asked, answering House’s question with one of his own. He caught House’s eye, not quite ready to lean over him. “Since you’ve been scented by an alpha.”

House’s answer caught in his throat. He wasn’t  _ embarrassed  _ by his answer. No, that wasn’t it.

“Ten years or so,” House finally admitted. He coughed and looked at the wall to the left of him. Careful fingers tiptoed up his sides.

“So that’s why you warned me about the slick,” Wilson muttered. House nodded, and then gritted his teeth as Wilson leaned down, face inches from House’s. His scent came with him, drowning House in its robust scent. He took a deep breath, letting the hormones infiltrate his senses further. “Oh yeah, judging by that face, you’re definitely going to.”

House lazily flapped a hand against the bed. “I already warned you,” he pointed out. “That’s where my responsibility ended.” His eyes drifted closed as Wilson pressed a tentative kiss to the corner of his mouth. When House didn’t flinch away, he kissed him fully, moving his tongue across the thin seam between his lips. After poking around for a minute, it nudged forward, and House’s mouth opened without complaint. The bed shifted in time with Wilson, who’d brought his hips a smidge lower to gently nudge against House’s.

What a tease.

Wilson’s lips pulled away, but only so they could travel down to kiss at the scruffy stubble on House’s cheeks and chin. Each kiss imparted Wilson’s scent to House, layering it over him with dedicated practice. They travelled downward, and then Wilson paused — he carefully arched his neck and rubbed it against House’s, letting out a quiet, possessive purr as he did so.

“I don’t even know…” House wheezed out; his eyes threatened to roll back in his head as Wilson’s neck smoothed over his, pressing directly to his scent gland and smothering his own smell. “...Are you purring? You can purr?”

“I can,” Wilson teased in response. “Alphas can purr, House. It’s more common than you think.” He smoothed his hands down House’s sides, playing with the soft, worn fabric of his t-shirt. He nudged House’s face up with his own and kissed along the underside of his jaw. “And I’ve heard you purr, so—”

“ — We aren’t going to talk about that,” House said firmly. What  _ that  _ was, was during a particularly bad day of detox he’d unintentionally snuggled up to Wilson, and when Wilson had tried to remove him, he’d started to purr — in the moment, it’d been nothing to him. Wilson’s presence had soothed the pain, and that’d been all that mattered. Later it became something more.

Wilson rolled his eyes and continued down. House waited patiently as he was scented, counting down from a hundred and trying to focus on not ruining his pants — his shirt was carefully peeled up and off of him, and was then neatly tossed over the headboard. House couldn’t believe normal omegas went through this  _ without  _ slicking. This was a normal progression in any relationship, after all — then again, a normal omega would have been more intimately exposed to their alpha’s scent before now.

When Wilson reached his stomach, House bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed. His stomach bubbled and burned pleasantly, announcing that he was about to slick. He quickly brought a hand down to Wilson’s shoulder and gave a sharp squeeze. Wilson stopped instantly, lips inches from House’s belly button.

“What’s wrong?” Wilson asked.

“I’m… I’m going to slick. Don’t freak out,” House told him. Wilson cocked an eyebrow, and then proceeded to kiss at his stomach. It was clear he’d heard him, and equally as clear that he didn’t care if House slicked or not — House didn’t know if that meant he was ready to deal with it. As Wilson kissed the bottom of his stomach, House slipped a hand into his hair and gave it a tug. “You don’t have to go lower,” he told him, voice equal parts honest and serious.

Wilson looked unimpressed. His hands went to House’s waistband and played with the button on his jeans. “House. I’ve seen your dick before. This isn’t anything new.” He flicked his eyes down to House’s crotch and House swore he could feel his breath against it. “And I want to. I can smell you.”

“You can smell me?” House moved his hips slightly, and then winced. Oh, yeah, Wilson could probably smell him. His underwear was sticking to his ass.

“Your slick. I… you’re wet, aren’t you?” Wilson asked, looking up at House with those big, puppy-dog eyes fo his. “Please, I…” He stared at House’s crotch again, zoning out.

It took a minute for House to realise that Wilson was begging.

“I guess I did say that you had to deal with me if I slicked,” House muttered, turning his head from Wilson. “And it’d be wrong to torture you this close to your heat.” He slid his hands down and batted Wilson’s hands away to undo his pants himself. “Don’t bite anything.”

“I’m not going to bite you,” Wilson huffed, tugging at House’s pants, though it was careful. He smoothed his hands over House’s thighs, taking off the article of clothing with the utmost care. Wilson hesitated at House’s boxers, flicking his eyes up to meet his. “Just… okay, I’m going to take off your underwear now.”

“One minute you’re begging, the next you’re asking permission — just do it, Jimmy. I know your weird alpha instincts are about ten seconds from propelling you into eating my ass.” He stretched his arms up, trying not to sound nervous. “You do what you have to. But if you go in, you have to make me cum before you come out.”

Wilson paused and tilted his head to the side in thought. “Doesn’t seem like that hard of a deal now, does it? You said it first. Alpha instincts and all. Wouldn’t be very useful if they didn’t assure my mate was thoroughly pleased now, would they?”

“You’re enjoying this,” House accused. His boxers were tugged free, revealing his half-hard cock as well as his ruined thigh. Wilson leaned over and pressed a kiss to it, keeping it soft and sweet.

“Of course I am. I’m basically in heat.” He pursed his lips, taking in House, now fully naked. “And you’re always in a better mood, after you get laid. It’ll make it easier on the judge tomorrow. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

“Wouldn’t that be a win-win-win?” House inquired. “You sure this is all hormones?”

Wilson once again looked thoughtful, and then his lips curled and blossomed into a smile.

“No.”

 

House was expecting Wilson to be practiced — after all, he took omegas to bed on a weekly basis. And he was just the right brand of self-sacrificing asshole to go down on everyone he slept with. What House wasn’t expecting was for Wilson to basically be a  _ god  _ with his mouth. It left House like jelly on the mattress, feeling mildly empty but thoroughly sated. His body wanted to be fucked, but his mind (and mouth) refused to voice these desires.

“All tuckered out,” Wilson teased as he came back in from the kitchen. He had two cups in his hands, most likely some kind of tea — House  _ hated  _ tea. “Good news is, you smell like me.”

“I smell like sex,” House pointed out. “If that’s tea, you might as well take it back and pour it down the kitchen drain.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “It’s warm milk. Not that you need it, but I’m hoping it’ll help you sleep easier.” House took it suspiciously, but looking into the mug, there was nothing but milk inside.

“You even put it in my favourite mug,” House murmured in faux adoration. His favourite mug was a tacky old thing you’d find tucked away in a shitty, run-down thrift store. But he  _ loved  _ it. It was a gaudy blue and yellow combination with a polka dot handle — papyrus script was scrawled across the front, asking anyone who read it:  _ and your crybaby whiny opinion would be?  _ The paint was chipped in some places and there was a worrying crack on the top of the handle, but House loved it all the same.

“Yeah, sure, your favourite,” Wilson muttered, taking a seat on the bed. He watched House sit up and take a sip, before taking a sip of his own. “So, uh… all of what just happened. Everything that’s happened. The agreement to bond and mate and all that. The… this, you getting eaten out. You’re really okay with this?”

House took a deep sigh, lips resting on the rim of his mug for a moment. He then pulled it away from him.

“How many times are you going to ask?” House asked, tone serious and unwavering. “Are you okay with it? Because I’m beginning to think that you aren’t.” He curled both of his hands around the mug, seeping the warmth from it. “It’s a little late to back out.”

“I’m not asking because I want to back out, House. I’m worried that you’re going to regret this, or hold it over my head, or hate me. In the future.” Wilson set his mug down and turned his full attention toward House. “I don’t want you to regret… _ me. _ ”

“Do you think I’m going to find another alpha? Really?” House asked. “At my age? I mean, not to sound pessimistic, but the best I’ve been able to do are beta women. You seem to forget that I’m a cripple.” He tilted his head back and let it thud against the headboard. “Cripples make bad mommies.”

Wilson’s brow drew tight. “That’s not true.”

“I know it’s not true. Doesn’t mean that society knows. Or cares. They see an omega with a bum leg, and they mentally toss them into the discard pile. Why do you think I can do my job so well? Besides the fact that I’m a genius.” He stared into his cup. “Society doesn’t deem me useful, so they would rather pretend I just didn’t exist altogether.”

“You are a  _ great _ doctor. You change hundreds of lives — you are useful.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” House closed his eyes. “We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” He handed his mug over to Wilson, who took it carefully. “Judge won’t like me when I’m cranky. I’m even more of a jerk.”

Wilson snorted and set both of their cups aside. He leaned over and pressed a single kiss to House’s jaw. “I’m going to go take care of the dishes and brush my teeth. Then I’ll be back.”

“Take your time. You snore in your sleep and I want a head start.” House slid down further on the bed and rolled onto his good side. He shoved a hand under his pillow, wondering when he’d shared a bed with someone last.

“I don’t snore,” Wilson replied as he left the bedroom, voice carrying as he made his way toward the kitchen. House smiled, unable to stop himself — he then closed his eyes, waiting for Wilson to come back. If he knew Wilson (and God, did he know Wilson,) he’d cuddle up against House. House wasn’t going to fall asleep before  _ that  _ happened. Regardless of how offstandish he made himself seem, being bonded to Wilson, was, well…

House turned his face and pressed it into the pillow. He wanted to be with Wilson. He’d wanted to be with him for five years now, since before Stacy left him. He couldn’t admit that, naturally, because that would make the entire situation seem self-serving, and he’d have to spend a good week or so listening to Wilson try to psychoanalyse the decision. Make it seem like the entire thing was about him.

When Wilson returned, he hesitated — and then the light clicked off, and a very warm body was sliding into bed and pressing against House’s back. A curious nose pressed into his thinning hair and snuffled around for a moment, before settling for pressing against the side of House’s neck.

“You smell nice,” Wilson muttered softly in his ear after a moment. House tried not to shudder, but failed. Wilson didn’t seem to notice, instead going to re-scent the area with small strokes. “Goodnight, House. Sleep well.”

 

“How could you not tell me?” Cuddy was marching up the courthouse steps with them, heels clacking annoyingly loud on stone. House blew a raspberry at her, but otherwise stayed silent. “How long have you two been—”

“ —Here’s your coffee.” Wilson’s voice came out of the blue; he offered the coffee to House, who took it willingly. He looked around House and raised his hand in greeting to Cuddy. “I’m guessing that House didn’t call you.”

Cuddy gave him a tense smile. “No. The court did. They wanted me to come in last minute to help attest to your… intent to bond? I had to cancel a board meeting to come here, Wilson. This better be legitimate or I’m firing both of you.”

“Oh, yes, I forgot that they sent a letter asking for you to come,” House replied, wincing as he climbed the steps. “Must’ve slipped my mind. Pretty busy, having to save the love of my life.” He gave a grunt as he reached the intermittent, flat landing in between flights.

“Are you really trying to save Wilson from a run?” Cuddy asked with a quiet hiss. “Is that what’s going on here? Because as much as I commend your actions, it’s kind of hard for me to believe.” She had to slow down to match House’s speed. “House.” She stepped a bit closer and then recoiled. “You reek of Wilson. So this is real?”

Wilson gave an awkward nod. “Yes. House and I are going to be bonded by the end of my heat.” He licked at dry lips, and then took a sip of his coffee. Cuddy stopped in her tracks to stare at the two.

“How long?”

“Awhile. Couple years,” Wilson replied before House could. “We should have said something. But we didn’t, because we didn’t know…”

House piped up. “We didn’t know if it was going to get serious. Like, bonding serious.” He tapped his cane on the ground, glad that Wilson was going along with the lie. They’d discussed it, of course, but sometimes Wilson’s morals got the best of him. “And then the run came up, and, honestly, I’m not quite ready to share.” 

Cuddy looked more shocked then skeptical, and gave a short nod. “Oh, well. Congratulations. I assume you want this kept a secret from your team?” 

“No, don’t think there’s a reason to,” House answered, this time cutting Wilson off. Wilson looked at him, only to be ignored. House kept his eyes locked on Cuddy. “Wilson’s going to be my alpha, after all. They’re going to smell him on me from a mile off.” He tapped his cane against the ground, looking down at it for the briefest of moments before back at her again. Looking around her, at least. “Plus. I’m not ashamed of him. I am going to be ashamed of you if you make me late to my courtroom. Can’t you tell I have a mate to save?”

It was a jest, but Cuddy jerked back to reality all the same. “We have a good twenty minutes,” she told him, though she’d started toward the next set of stairs. “Think you can make these stairs on your own?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask Wilson to hold my hand,” House drawled in response. Clouds were beginning to roll in, dotting the corners of the sky with blobs of grey. It was just as well House had let Wilson drive, today — there was a storm on the way. 

“Not with your cane  _ and  _ your coffee,” Wilson pointed out, though he did come to hover near House. “If you need me to carry your coffee —” 

“—Buzz off, toy soldier. I’m fine. I can walk and carry a cup of coffee,” House said. “My leg is crippled, not my arm.” Despite his assurances, Wilson still walked close to him, watching him almost anxiously. House paused mid-step to look at him. “Are you going to do this until your heat is over?”

Wilson let out a sigh, and then nodded. “I… I’m just feeling overly protective of you due to the hormones. I’ll be back to normal as soon as it stops. Don’t worry.” His eyes darted up to look at Cuddy, who were watching the pair like a hawk. “I might stop, but I think Cuddy isn’t going to stop watching us for the rest of our employment and Princeton-Plainsboro.”

“It’s only because she wants to watch some of this hot alpha-omega action,” House said in response, loud enough for Cuddy to hear. “Isn’t that right, Cuddy?”

“I’m just making sure you don’t make me look like an idiot by not showing up.”

Her defence made sense enough, but House wanted to rib her further. “Oh come on, like the idea of us fucking doesn’t get your panties wet,” he snarked. Wilson slipped an arm around House’s waist and gave a tug. House looked up at him, surprised at how serious he looked. A low growl, only for his ears, followed.

“After,” Wilson warned, searching his eyes. House’s mind flickered back to the evening before. “Don’t get too riled up. We still have to get through the court case.” He risked a soft kiss to House’s cheek. “If you want to help me, then you need to take this seriously.”

“Fine, I’ll stop bugging Cuddy. But you have to tell her to stop wearing thongs.” House took a minute to regain his footing on the stairs and then continued up. Wilson’s sudden affection, the sudden touching — it was surprising enough to throw him off his game.

The court house was oddly empty. There were a few workers skittering here and there, arms laden down with paperwork — but that was it. House didn’t see a single person in their street clothes. It had him wary. He didn’t like it, but moreover, he was curious of the reason behind it.

“It’s like a ghost town,” House muttered, almost too himself. “Didn’t anybody get in trouble over the weekend? Are they holding them all until Monday?” He peeked into a nearby room that’s door was ajar. Nope. No one.

“Does it matter?” Cuddy asked, unamused by House’s curiosity. “We’re in courtroom six hundred and four —” She paused to dig out a piece of paper she had tucked away in her purse. “—We should be coming up on it soon. The secretary said it wasn’t too far from the front entrance.” 

“So, look out for the numbers six, zero, and four, all on a nice little plaque,” House told Wilson, who rolled his eyes. “What was the judges name again? Finley something?”

“It’s Judge Finley Grace,” Wilson answered. “And  _ he  _ is in charge of our case so you might want to remember that. And show him some respect. One word from him and I still have to participate in the run.” 

House snorted. “Is  _ he  _ an alpha?” 

“He is,” Wilson told House with a nod. “But he’s a fair alpha.”

“That’s what they all say,” House argued in return. “He’s going to take one look at my leg, say I’m unfit to be your omega, and then send you off into the woods anyway.” He knew he should have forced Wilson to mark him. He  _ knew  _ it. And yet he hadn’t. All it would have taken was a few drinks. He wasn’t without his wiles. 

“House, don’t think like that,” Cuddy told him. “In fairness, Wilson is also an older alpha. Him dropping out could allow a younger, more fertile alpha to take his place.” Wilson looked at her as she said this, brow furrowing in irritation. She held up her hands in defence. “I’m just saying.” 

House peeked around Wilson to look at Cuddy. “He’s about to go into heat, could you not make it worse for me? I have to be in bed with him, not you.” Now Wilson looked down at him, and he watched his upper lip raise, just a bit. House grinned up at him, all teeth. 

“Court each other later,” Cuddy said, though it was with a small smile. She stopped, the sound of silence abrupt. House stopped—and Wilson was close behind, all of them standing and staring at the large, dark doors leading into the courtroom. House set his jaw, only flinching a little when Wilson laid a hand over his lower back. His lips found House’s temple, and then he butted their foreheads together. 

“So, we got past security, now we just have to check in with the clerk and wait for our case to be called,” Wilson muttered, keeping his hand against House’s back. “Then I can go get you some water, if you want.” 

A soft noise came from Cuddy, and it was definitely a coo. House snapped his gaze over to her and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll be fine, honey,” House lifted a hand and patted his chest in mock appreciation. Except Cuddy— no,  _ no one  _ would see it as such anymore. House supposed that was good, but it really took away the shock value. 

It took them all of two seconds to be checked in by the rather uninterested looking clerk, and then they were sent back to wait— they decided to take the seats closest to the front, what with House’s cane and all making it a bit harder to walk all the way up from the back. Wilson laid a hand on House’s thigh as soon as they sat down. 

He leaned over. “You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?” House whispered. Cuddy had ducked out to use the bathroom. 

“Of course I am. If you’re going to take this seriously, so am I. Both of us can be adults about this, House.” Wilson turned his head to look at him. “Are you having second thoughts?” 

House shook his head. “Nope.” The ‘p’ popped, and he let out a soft sigh. “Just not used to the touching thing.” He settled back against the seat, trying to look comfortable. Wilson leaned over and touched his throat to House’s shoulder, and House caught a whiff as a burst of his scent blossomed over his shoulder and neck. All of the tension in his torso melted away, and he sank down against the seat a bit further. 

“It doesn’t look like we’ll have anyone joining us today,” Cuddy slipped into the seat next to Wilson. House looked around and noticed they were the only people in the courtroom as well. “Guess there aren't a lot of civil cases going on today.” 

“Or, this case is being kept...secret. If not secret, then on the down low,” House muttered. “It’s not often that an alpha claims an intent to breed this close to a run. If the press got wind of this, they’d be all over us.” He leaned on his cane. “We’re big news, baby. Look at that.” 

Wilson gave him the side-eye and gave his thigh a soft squeeze. “Don’t push it, House,” He warned. House stuck out his tongue. “I said, don’t push it.” 

The judge entered the room minutes later. House disliked him immediately. He was tall, fat, and balding— no doubt mated to some poor omega woman who urged him to take care of his health. Not that he would— if House had to guess, he’d be dead from heart disease in the next twenty years. Hopefully. 

“Wilson, James,” Judge Grace called after he’d sat down. House stood and exited his seat— he began to walk up to the front with Wilson, but Grace held up a hand. “Not you, inamorata.” House recoiled at the term, and then looked over at Cuddy who was trying her best not to look equally as offended. Wilson leaned over and pressed a kiss to House’s cheek before letting him sit back down. 

Judge Grace settled back in his seat. “You were chosen for the upcoming run, yes? Tell me, what’s your purpose here today?” 

“Yes, your honour,” Wilson replied. He clasped his hands in front of him. “My purpose is to follow up with an intent to bond I filed at the beginning of the week.” He lifted a hand and gestured at House. “I’ve brought my mate with me to testify.” 

“No need,” Judge Grace said. “That’s why I called in Ms. Cuddy. I have no problem with your intent to bond, Mr. Wilson. As long as it’s legitimate— you see, I find it hard to believe that a man of your stature would fall so easily into a relationship with...forgive me, Gregory, was it?” He flipped through the paperwork on his desk. “He’s crippled, and almost beyond pupping years. Even if you love him, it would be better for you— and society as a whole— if you chose to participate in the run.”

Wilson froze on the spot. “Forgive me, your honour, but Greg and I have been dating for several years now. There is no doubt in my mind that I’d like to bond him. With our careers, it was hard to justify a bond up until now. I assume you have the medical records we provided.”

“Yes,” The judged adjusted himself in his seat. “He’s good to be mated for a couple more years. Far be it for me to be anything save impartial, but you would do much better with a young omega.” Judge Grace didn’t even look at House, when he turned. “Ms. Cuddy. Is what he says true? Have these two been together, under your employment, for several years?”

Cuddy nodded. “Several. They’re exemplary at hiding it from the other staff, but they have been together.” She looked over at House, who was wringing his cane. His jaw was set, teeth clenching hard enough that he was surprised they didn’t crack. 

“Gregory,” Judge Grace smiled at him, and the sickly sweet that laced his voice had House’s stomach turning. “It says here you’re a doctor. Are you ready to abandon that career, at least temporarily, to give Dr. Wilson a child?” He set the paperwork down. 

“Yes,” House replied through gritted teeth, trying not to bite his own tongue off when he spoke.  _ This is for Wilson,  _ he thought. He had to get through it, even if it was demeaning. Omegas had no rights. Especially not in matters like this. It was offensive to be referred to by his first name, and furthermore,  _ inamorata.  _ It was an old term that they used for omegas as a whole, outdated in every way. It was basically calling him a breeder.

Judge Grace let out a thoughtful hum, staring at the file folder in front of him. “I honestly thought that a case this odd would be a tad more exciting. Seeing as it’s a rather big deal and all, applying to get out of a heat run.” He flipped through the file. “But that’s all the information I need to approve this bonding. An alpha, an omega, and a witness.”

He turned toward Wilson. “Consider it done. Remember to come in, within seven days of the bonding— if you don’t, we’ll have to reconsider where we stand on the matter.” He handed the file over to the clerk, who took it without comment. “Take care of your omega, Dr. Wilson. I hope to see you in the courthouse in thirteen years or so, when your first pup presents.” 

“Of course, your honour,” Wilson gave him a curt smile and short nod. House was up and out of his seat before he could get over to him, hobbling over to Wilson. He threw an arm around Wilson and pressed his mouth to his ear. 

“I hate him,” House whispered. Wilson chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I know. It was written all over your face,” He wrapped an arm around House and nuzzled against his cheek. He tapped a hand against House’s hip, getting him to unwind. “Let’s go get dinner to celebrate. Cuddy, want to come with? My treat.” 

Cuddy had just exited her seat. “I have to get back to work, lovebirds,” She told them, catching up with ease, even though she was in heels. “Enjoy your vacation time. I’ll see you back at the office, I’m sure.” 

“Right after he fucks me for a week, sure. Expect me back in a wheelchair,” House told her, loud enough for the judge to hear. Wilson hushed him and gave his side a pinch. “I’m just keeping you honest. And keeping myself honest. Don’t you want me to brag about you in bed? It’s only fair that everyone knows why I’m a cripple.”

“ _ House, _ ” Wilson hissed, shoving him through the courtroom doors. House cackled as soon as they were on the other side. “House,” He whispered, voice now soft. “We’re really doing this.”

“It’s taken long enough,” Cuddy said with a snort. She looked at Wilson. “ _ Please  _ don’t break him. I need him for a couple more years, at least.” A quick look at her phone had her swearing. “I have to go. You two play nice.” 

“Don’t worry,” House called after her. “We’re going to be playing  _ more  _ than nice. 

 

“I know you’re mad,” Wilson said, as soon as they stepped inside. “And that judge was way out of line. But it’s over with. We have other things to deal with now— unpacking, getting ready for my heat—” He jerked, as if struck by lightning. “ — you need nesting materials. Shit.” He dug in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out several hundreds. “Go on, take the car. Get what you need. I can’t believe I forgot.” 

House stared at him for a moment, eyes flicking between the money and Wilson’s face. “Not to turn down money, but are you okay?” 

“I...of course I’m okay, I just want us prepared,” Wilson said with a surprising amount of conviction. “You need nesting materials.” He thrust the money toward House. “Go get them. I’ll work on the boxes and setting up the mini fridge.” 

“If you insist,” House took the money carefully from Wilson, still suspicious. “You going to be okay while I’m gone? Because even if you’re okay now, doesn’t mean you’ll be okay when—” 

Wilson grabbed House’s face in his hands and pulled him forward to kiss him hard on the mouth. House’s eyelids threatened to flutter and he gave a soft whine that was completely out of his control.  _ Stupid alpha.  _

“I want to pin you to the wall and kiss you,” Wilson was whispering, but his words were so vibrant that he might as well have been shouting. “God, House, I…” His fingers were trembling. “...would it be weird to say that I’ve wanted this for a long, long time?” 

“Only if you think it’s weird,” House responded, not surprised when the fingers dug into his jaw. “You sure this isn’t a heat thing? Because if it is, you’re going to be feeling absolutely ridiculous later. And I’m going to tease you for it.” 

He shook his head. “No. Not a heat thing. I genuinely—” He choked on his own words, and his hands left House’s face. “ — I’ll tell you when you get back just. We have to be prepared.” Wilson backed away from House and tugged open the fridge to document what was inside.

“Wilson, have you thought about bonding me before now? Maybe just mating me? Just sex?” House asked, leaning against the counter. Wilson froze. “It’s okay if you have. Makes me doubt your reason for befriending me though.” 

“Can’t two people be best friends and be partners?” Wilson asked, rearranging something he found unsatisfactory. 

“Not in this case. Bonding is serious business,” He pushed off of the counter to gimp over to Wilson. “How long?”

Wilson’s hands stopped and he bowed his head forward. “Does it matter?” 

“How long have you wanted to pup me, Jimmy-boy?” House asked. Wilson shot up out of the fridge, nearly slamming his head against the top shelf. There was a fire in his eyes that House knew wasn’t just the heat. 

“Since...since before you met Stacy,” Wilson’s voice was far more timid than his stance. He would’ve looked about ready to fuck House into the counter, if not for how his voice wavered. “I know, I know that this makes me look  _ horrible.  _ I mean, you offered out of pure selflessness for the first time in your life, and you didn’t even know that it would be fulfilling some sick fantasy—” 

House held up a hand. “ — having sex with a cripple doesn’t make it a  _ sick  _ fantasy.” 

“But what about impregnating your best friend?” 

House gave a thoughtful frown. “Well, that’s just kinky.” He took a step forward, looking at Wilson sharply. Judgmentally. It was an act of course— he was going to give Wilson what he wanted. Something that would help him feel less...guilty. Another kindness that House would have to be extra bitter to overlook. “You know. I just can’t believe that I could’ve jumped you anytime in the last five years— this did  _ not  _ have to come to his, Jimmy.”

Wilson was kissing him before House could say anything more. Apparently, that was the only hint that he needed to have House pressed against the nearest counter, one leg shoved between his thighs. His mouth was everywhere; it moved from his mouth, to his jaw, then to his neck— fangs worked indents into his skin and hands mapped out his covered torso. 

Then, it all stopped, panting mouth hot against House’s neck. A forehead soon thumped against House’s shoulder. 

“Nesting supplies?” House asked gruffly, slightly disappointed that the attention had stopped before he even got a hickey. Wilson nodded. “Fine. But when I get back, you better get ready to put that dick to use. I’ve been waiting  _ five years,  _ Wilson. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” He grabbed his cane as soon as he was released from the pin. When he looked back at Wilson, he wanted to smile. He was giving him that puppy-dog, please-don’t-go look, even though this is what he wanted.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m coming back. We can talk about how dumb you’ve been then.” 

“I know,” Wilson murmured softly, ignoring the insult in favour of watching House in awe. “You always come back.” 


	2. Bonus Heat Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked, I delivered!
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave a comment below!

 

House was quickly learning that hearing about something— _ learning  _ about it—wasn’t the same as experiencing it. He hadn’t had a proper heat, or alpha for that matter, in  _ years.  _ Let alone  _ nested.  _ House didn’t know where to start, even. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask a sales associate for advice. The only thing that could possibly make him, a forty-year-old crippled omega, look more ridiculous was asking for help.

“Everything in here looks like it’s made for pre-teens and sappy romance movies,” House muttered, rubbing his fingers over one of the more colourful pieces of cotton. It’d swallow any scent placed upon it right up. Because of course it would. He looked down the aisle to see a set of women, also running their hands over various samples.

House turned back to the display in front of him. Wasn’t this supposed to be easy? Picking out fabric, blankets, pretty things to line his nest with. They were supposed to pop out at him—omegas were supposed to  _ know. _

“Finding everything okay?” The voice was low and welcoming. It grated on House’s nerves more than it should have. House turned to the young woman who’d approached him. She was the picture of a perfect omega. Short, slender with a bit of pudge. Big eyes that screamed  _ fuck me into the dirt. _

“No, I’m not,” House replied. “Do you have anything that isn’t neon?” He pointed at the fabric he’d been fondling. “Nothing here feels…  _ right. _ ” He hobbled past the employee and into the open space in front of the register. The employee followed behind him, dragging the cart. House turned around to look at the employee again. Adrien, her tag read.

Adrien smiled at him knowingly. “New alpha?” she teased. Something in her voice bespoke understanding, and House hated it. “We have a more muted section, to the left side of the store. Do you want me to take you over—”

“—Nope, just need a direction, thank you.” House reached back and grabbed the front of his cart. He gave it a yank, tugging it away from Adrien. And then he stopped, cane hitting the ground with an unsatisfying thump. He let out an irritated huff, and then turned back to her. “If you had a new alpha, what would you suggest?”

“Soft,” Adrien replied with ease. “Regardless of whether or not it’s you going into heat, alphas tend to be a bit rough the first time around. You want something that doesn’t chafe, too.” She put her hand on House’s cart. “But I’m sure you know all of this already.”

House shrugged. “Pretend I don’t. Show me what you think an old, decrepit omega like me might like to nest with. Might give you a tip if you peg me right on the first try.” He limped forward, letting her take the cart for him.

“Sir, we can’t—”

“Take tips? Nonsense. Take it as a gift.” He continued forward, with or without her. “Now come on, time’s a-wastin. I don’t want to spend anymore time here than I need to. Things to see, people to do.” He heard her snort behind him. “And I have an alpha to please.”

House would never admit it, but in the end, he was grateful for the help. He’d made sure to spend a good amount of what Wilson had given him. Almost all of it—but he couldn’t find anything else that caught his eye. The rest of his nest would be a combination of Wilson’s and his things, all twisted together into a big pile of cloth that would most likely be thrown out at the end of the week.

“Yoo-hoo, daddy’s home. Or not daddy, in this case. Mind helping with the bags?” House had one tucked under his arm, stuffed to the brim. Wilson popped around a nearby corner, shirt-sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Did you get everything you need?” Wilson asked; he was hovering a good distance from House, like he was afraid of catching something. House gave him a once-over, and then nodded. “Good, good—you go start setting up, I’ll get everything else from the car. Did you leave it unlocked?”

There was a franticness about him, but sniffing the air, House didn’t catch a whiff of heat. House pursed his lips, and then nodded. “Door is unlocked,” he replied. “I’ll just be fucking up the bed. Mind if I use some of your laundry?”

“Please do,” Wilson answered in a low mumble, head ducked low and cheeks dusted a soft pink. “I mean, if you really want to, and that wasn’t a joke.”

“Not a joke, Wilson. Or is it alpha? Might be a little too early for that.”

Wilson’s back straightened at the word. House rolled his lips between his teeth, and then turned towards the bedroom. As much fun as it was getting a rise out of Wilson, he needed to have the bed ready for when the real fun began. For now though, Wilson would be able to croon over him making his nest like a big boy.

“I see you’ve already started,” Wilson remarked as he brought the rest of the bags in, somehow managing all of them without a second trip. House would have complimented him, but he was in the midst of shoving pillows around. He’d bought a couple more at the store, special ones for his hips.

He picked one of them up, and tossed it at Wilson. Wilson caught it with ease and shamelessly brought the mildly scented thing up to his nose to give it a good whiff. “It’s meant to help with pelvic and hip pain, brought on by presenting. Figured it might be good with the whole bum leg thing.”

Wilson let out a soft hum in affirmation, face still buried in the pillow.

“I need that back.”

Wilson’s head jerked up and his fingers dug possessively into the pillow. His eyes flashed with something… unfamiliar, but House felt it better to let that sleeping dog lie. He wiggled his fingers and the pillow was returned, somewhat reluctantly, to him. Wilson then brought the brown bags of cloth over to House, watching with satisfaction as House pulled some of the fabric out.

“I’m so proud of you,” Wilson whispered. House could feel his eyes burning holes into his back, his gaze tracing his spine. “You went and did exactly what I said.”

“Let’s not get into the lovey dovey stuff until after you’ve stuck your dick in me, okay? Then I can actually make an excuse for you to start drooling.” He grabbed the whole of the bag and dumped it on the bed. He twisted the fabric on instinct, mixing it with bits of dirty laundry he’d found of Wilson’s—sweatpants, sweaty work shirts. Anything that had his scent burned into it.

A hand laid itself on House’s shoulder and he felt his haunches raise at the touch. He unintentionally bared his fangs and let out a sound that he’d never quite made before. A rattle, unwelcoming and uninviting. Wilson immediately stepped back, an unsure and equally as unknown sound leaving him.

“Shit, sorry Wilson, I—”

Wilson held up a hand as House turned around to look at him. “No need to apologise. You’re working on your nest, and I shouldn’t invade your space.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and took another step back. “I’ll give you the time you need, prepare some meals. To keep us fed, when I can’t think.”

“Good idea,” House muttered, turning back to his work. Something in his gut told him that it was wrong now—that he had to start again, had to fix everything. He blamed it on Wilson’s interference, though he wasn’t necessarily to blame. In truth, it was his omega nature. Wilson needed permission to touch him or to touch his nest. House hated the idea of it. He… loved Wilson. Too much. Not enough. He knew that this was a good idea, knew that it was something he wanted. And yet his body labelled Wilson a stranger. Perhaps even an unworthy alpha, at the moment.

It bothered House more than he liked to admit. But you couldn’t change biology.

“Do you ever think about how gross this is?” House asked before Wilson could leave. “Having sex on dirty clothes?”

“I honestly didn’t think that would bother you,” Wilson replied, halfway through the doorway. He’d stopped as soon as House had started to speak. “But it’s safe. And hard to resist for omegas. And alphas, for that matter—omegas nests are the image of safety.”

House snorted. “Omega nests with pups screams safety. Family. Omega nests without pups tells an alpha that there might be a free fuck involved. It tells the whole world that someone is in heat—and you have a shot of furthering your genetic line.” He squinted at the cloth. Maybe the nest wasn’t as bad as he thought? Even now, he was re-weaving certain fabrics, smoothing them with dedicated fingers.

“I don’t want to just further my genetic line, House,” Wilson told him softly. “I… children are good. Pups are good. Having a kid with you is great—would be great, I mean.”

“Oh, shut up,” House told him, dragging a piece of black cotton into the nest. “I was the one who set this whole thing up. Yeah, maybe you’ve wanted to fuck a pup into me. But you’d never have done anything about it unless I was willing. Don’t feel guilty about a crime you didn’t commit.” He brought the fabric to his mouth, and then wiped it over to his neck. He’d started to sweat, just a bit—he couldn’t tell if his body was reacting to some unnoticed pheromone, or if it was all from the effort of moving the blankets around. “And if you think that I jumped into this because I decided that I wanted to be knocked up, you’re wrong. I’m in this because… because…” He swallowed and looked away, trying to find the breath to speak.

Wilson’s shoulders relaxed. “You don’t have to say it. I know.” His hands swung around in front of him and he began to wring them. “I’m going… to go to the kitchen. If you need me.”

“If I need you, yeah, sure,” House grumbled. He picked up one of Wilson's shirts and brought it up so he could bury his nose in the armpit of it. Normally, he'd consider himself disgusting, but this wasn’t a normal situation.

“Why do I find that  _ extremely  _ hot?” Wilson asked in a hushed whisper. House’s shoulders jerked and he whipped around to glare at him. Wilson put his hands up in defence. “Okay, okay, I’m going. Sorry. I just… I’ve never seen an omega at work. It’s entrancing.”

“It’s going to be a lot less entrancing when I don’t invite you inside,” House snapped. Wilson shrank back from the threat. “Now get out of here. Leave me alone.” House watched with a critical eye as he slipped out the door and shut it behind him. After a moment or two, House heaved himself off the bed. He hobbled over to the door and locked it.

_ That  _ would keep Wilson out, while he worked.

When House opened the door again later, it was to a quiet living room. It’d been an hour or two, but Wilson would have told him if he was going out for something. House leaned heavily on his cane as he peeked out of the bedroom. The living room was bathed in both shadows and the warm light of a late sunset.

“Wilson?” House asked curiously. There was a startled noise, something like a snort, from the couch. “Are you sleeping?”

“What? No,” Wilson replied. A yawn betrayed him, interrupting him before he spoke. “I mean, yes. I just got so tired.” In the dim lighting, House could see him press a hand to his forehead. As if remembering what was going on, Wilson shot up from the couch. “Is everything okay?” he asked, voice still thick with sleep. He was blinking furiously in an attempt to wake himself up. “Do you need more? I knew there wasn’t enough there, fuck.”

House was taken aback by the frustrated note in Wilson’s voice.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that about it, maybe I  _ won’t  _ invite you back into the bedroom to help me christen my nest.” He pulled back from the doorway, slightly hurt by Wilson’s implication. He wasn’t sure why, but it was probably something to do with the submissive, needy part of him.

“Wait, wait, Greg.” Wilson was scrambling across the living room toward the bedroom. “I’m sure you’ve made a lovely nest.” He stuck a foot in the doorway, before House could even  _ think  _ of slamming it shut. “A perfect nest. An omega always knows what they need. I mean, what would I know? I’m just an alpha.”

House rolled his eyes. “Come in then, if you’re going to.” He limped away from the door. Wilson followed behind. House jumped when he felt hands on his lower back. Arms snaked around his waist and held him still as Wilson rubbed his neck over the back of House’s head.

“Don’t be mad,” Wilson murmured. “Don’t be mad, I didn’t mean to offend you.” His scent was laced with heat now. Nothing to worry about, not yet. Wilson was just getting  _ clingy.  _ That was normal. The fingers pressing against the soft pudge of his stomach were a bit more concerning, however.

“I’m not mad,” House told him sternly. He knew he couldn’t push Wilson away, even though he wanted to. This was a new mating. Wilson needed to be assured that his mate wanted to submit. House took a deep breath and then let it go. “I’m not mad, James. Not at all. I’m just nervous. It’s not like I’ve made a nest before.”

Wilson nosed his scent gland. “You’ve made a perfect nest,” he whispered. “Perfect.”

“You haven’t even  _ looked  _ at it,” House whined. Wilson jerked his head up to look at the carefully constructed nest that’d taken over their bed. He kissed at House’s scent gland and slowly,  _ ever  _ so slowly, stood. House was released from his grip with a lingering touch.

House watched as Wilson rounded the bed, eyes carefully taking in the nest from every angle without touching it. Those weren’t the soft brown eyes of his best friend—those were the eyes of an alpha who realised that the nest in front of him was not only  _ empty,  _ but smelled of him. Omegas only brought the scent of an alpha they wanted to breed them into their nest.

“It’s fantastic.” Wilson’s voice was soft. He flicked his eyes up to House, gaze once again familiar. He looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry for my hasty judgement. It really is perfect.” He still didn’t dare touch it, and House knew why. House needed to be inside it. Needed to invite him in. “So, uh, christening. Does that mean that you want to…” Wilson swallowed.

“I’d rather my first time with you be with you semi-cognizant of the situation at hand. I haven’t been fucked by an alpha in so long, my body might need a little bit of elbow grease to get it running right.” He worked a hand through his hair and then began the short trek to the bed.

Wilson let out a soft rumble. “Your body worked perfectly fine, last night.” His voice was deadly soft. House shuddered. “I don’t think there’s going to be a problem.”

“Keep talking like that, and I’m sure there won’t be,” House confirmed. His heart was racing, pulse rapid and frantic in his veins. He  _ had  _ to be shaking. But he wouldn’t let Wilson see that. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

House leaned his cane against the end table, not surprised to see the mini-fridge sitting next to it, humming away. His nest was mere inches from him now and he could feel Wilson’s impatience. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, staring at House. His chest rose and fell rapidly in excitement.

“This heat is grabbing you by the balls,” House pointed out. He began to undo his jeans.

“Stop,” Wilson ordered. House froze, unable to move. “Let me. Let me undress you.” His voice faltered with his request. House turned his face up toward Wilson, surprised at his control over him. They weren’t even  _ bonded.  _ Alphas were too strong for their own good.

House shrugged—he winced as he climbed into bed, listening with amusement at the high-pitched whine that left Wilson as he splayed himself in the middle of it. He folded his arms behind his head and gave Wilson a cheerful, teasing smile.

Wilson crept forward, obviously wary. His eyes roamed over House’s body, still sloppily dressed, hair a mess. Smelling of the two of them in his twisted pile of cloth. “May… may I enter your nest and breed you, omega?” His voice was like honey, sugary sweet and warm. It had House’s cock twitching—he cursed his traitorous body. He’d wanted to make Wilson  _ work  _ for it. But that didn’t look like it was going to happen.

“What’s my name?” House asked.

“Gregory,” Wilson breathed. House nodded in approval.

“Come on in, Jimmy. Nice and gentle-like, though. I get spooked easy.”

Wilson took his words as truth, careful in his approach. His weight settled across the bed and House froze; a growl worked its way up his throat, an obvious warning. Wilson paused in his advance, meeting House’s eyes. He bowed his head and lowered himself down—House’s growl faded to a soft rumble. The scent of  _ alpha  _ was washing over him, and he gave it a tentative sniff.

“House?” Wilson murmured quietly, not looking at him. House’s shoulders relaxed as he recognised the smell as the same one that lined his nest.

“Come on in,” House replied, not bothering to excuse his actions. He was a proud omega. But Wilson was his best friend. He’d been secretly in love with him for  _ years.  _ Their situation was a goddamn romantic comedy.

Wilson waited for another second or two before crossing the space between them, coming to kneel at House’s feet. His hands came down to rest on his ankles, smoothing his thumbs over the skin. “Are you okay with this?” Wilson asked for the umpteenth time. “If you don’t want this, you need to tell me now.”

“Broken record,” House accused, lifting himself slightly—Wilson slipped a hand under his ruined thigh, lifting it and massaging it in his fingers. “Just fucking kiss me, Jimmy. Hell, if you feel like it, bond me. Right here, right now. Nothing like a good knotting to set off heat week.”

The noise that Wilson made was halfway broken. He leaned forward and pressed a soft, incredibly delicate kiss to House’s mouth. His hand moved up to House’s hip as he kissed him again, harder and hungrier than the last. House chuckled—Wilson tasted of chapstick. Something fruity and coy, no doubt plucked from the women’s section.

He didn’t have time to make a comment, snide or otherwise, because Wilson was pulling his legs apart and settling between them. Kisses rained down onto House’s face, leaving sticky, invisible marks wherever they landed.

“I’d love to bond you.” Wilson’s words were whispered against House’s mouth. “I’ve wanted to bond you for so long, Greg.” His hands were carefully mapping out House’s sides, just heavy enough not to tickle. They rucked up his shirt, exposing skin and scars. Wilson moved down House’s neck; his kisses were now open-mouthed and wet, no hint of teeth in them.

Wilson’s hips rocked forward and he ground them against House’s—House gritted his teeth at the sudden friction and turned his neck up for Wilson to better kiss at it. He was drowning under Wilson’s scent. It was heavy, flattening him to the bed and putting an invisible pressure on him. It made him want to rip free of his skin, just to get  _ closer.  _ To alleviate the feeling.

House raised a hand and twisted it in Wilson’s hair as he laved his tongue over his neck. It felt like he was purposefully ignoring his scent gland. He gave Wilson’s hair a yank. Wilson bit down, fangs easily sliding through the skin of House’s neck and causing him to bleed. House hissed, feeling a single drop of pained pleasure ignite through his veins.

A dutiful tongue cleaned away from the blood. Wilson hummed while he cleaned the wound he made, sounding happy with himself.

“You’re supposed to bite my scent gland. Not just all over my neck like a savage.”

Wilson stopped humming and pulled back to look at House. His eyes were full of playful judgement. “You know that I have to knot you, if I want to bond you.” He then dove back down, catching a few extra drops of blood that’d escaped while he was talking. “You taste pretty good though.”

“I thought you were an alpha, not a vampire.” House kept his head high, despite his complaints. Wilson’s hands crept under his shirt, petting at his stomach and then climbing higher to brush the space under his breasts. “You can take it off, you know.”

“I will,” Wilson replied. “I’m going to take my time—you’d think you’d want me to, considering that I’m not the only one who’s been pining.” His fangs scraped House’s jugular and he had to close his eyes. A breath shuddered out of him. Wilson paused. “Wait. You’re not used to the whole gentle, thorough alpha thing, are you?”

House didn’t want to answer. But something compelled him too. “Nah. Never had a partner that invested.” He clacked his teeth together and turned away from Wilson, staring at the wall to his left. Wilson carefully cupped his face and turned it forward. He forced it still as he kissed House—it was slow and burned in a way that House would never have associated with Wilson if he wasn’t experiencing it for himself.

“Every omega deserves to be spoiled,” Wilson told him when he surfaced for air, cheeks flushed, eyelids half-mast and heavy. “You deserve to be spoiled, after what he did to you.” He was kissing House again, not giving him time to respond. House opened his mouth when a tongue bid him to, mind racing.

A wave of heat hit him, and he arched off the bed, body shuddering.

_ Fuck.  _ Wilson wasn’t going into heat in a couple days. He was going into heat  _ now.  _ The bastard hadn’t tracked his cycle right. Regardless of whether or not he fucked up, he was in House’s nest now, a nest that smelled of him. And House had promised to help him through his heat.

“What’d he do to me?” House asked breathlessly. “God, you just backflipped into this. One minute you’re fine, next minute you’re drowning in hormones.” Wilson grunted and tugged at House’s shirt, stretching out the collar of it with insistent tugs. “The shirt comes off from the bottom. I know you’re not that stupid.”

The words gave Wilson pause. He drew back once more, fingers smoothing down House’s shirt to fiddle with the hem. Soon, his brows furrowed, and he stared at House in confusion. “House?”

“There you are. You’re going into heat.” House sat up, careful not to jostle his leg.

Wilson swore and pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, rubbing at the area. He was mouthing  _ no  _ under his breath and shaking his head. House interrupted his self-inflicted pity party by wrapping a hand around his wrist and giving it a sharp yank.

Wilson gave a startled jerk and stared at House, expression consumed with worry.

“I need you to calm down,” House told him. He let go of Wilson’s wrist so he could cup his face. “Alright? As your omega, I am asking you to calm down. You’re going into heat. I trust you. Do you trust me?”

“More than anything,” Wilson murmured. “Of course, I trust you. But how can you trust me? I mean, the first heat is always the roughest. If we bonded first, I would—your leg, House. What if I hurt you? I don’t know what I would do if I hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” House said, even though he knew that wasn’t true. Alphas were often rough in heat, tossing their omegas around without care. Without thinking of anything else but  _ breeding.  _ It’s why House had always been so disgusted by the idea of it. Kind of disgusted, anyway.

Wilson shook his head. “I am. I will. I’m an alpha. That’s what we do, House. We get violent in heat.” He leaned into House’s hands.

“You are literally a walking teddy bear,” House said with a dry click of his tongue. “Besides, we’re both doctors. We’ll be fine.” Wilson kissed both corners of House’s mouth. “We’re both fine. This is in our nature. We gotta fuck. You have to try and put a baby in me.” House grinned. “Don’t worry too much about that, though. I mean, you couldn’t get your last three wives pregnant. Why would I be any different?”

The look in Wilson’s eyes went from soft and concerned to  _ determined.  _ House found himself flattened on the bed, pinned down by Wilson’s body weight. He was back to kissing House, pressing his lips and teeth and tongue to every bit of exposed skin. House’s shirt found its way up and over his head, and was then tossed into the mess around him.

Wilson pressed his mouth to House’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you full.” His voice was husky with his promise. “I’m going to put a pup in your belly, omega.” His fingers graced House’s stomach, and it was near impossible to not believe him. “Your womb is fertile and ready for me.”

“Fuck, don’t talk like that,” House hissed out. Wilson nipped at his ear, hips once again grinding down against him with sharp, precise thrusts. “ _ Fuck. _ ” He felt himself slick with the action. It wasn’t a trickle as much as a gush, spilling out of him and wetting his pants. Wilson didn’t stop kissing him, mouth hot and wet against House’s skin as his fingers began to work on his belt.

“You’re ready for me,” Wilson stated. “I’ve never had an omega so ready for me.” His lips kissed across House’s collarbone, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. House hadn’t realised he was sweating until Wilson began to clean it away with his tongue, leaving a trail of spit behind.

House inhaled sharply as his pants were yanked down—he heard them rip and bid them goodbye. He wouldn’t be getting  _ anything  _ back from this mating. Unless Wilson was one of  _ those  _ alphas.

Wilson’s fingers didn’t bother with his dick, not just yet—as soon as the pants were off, his fingers were pressing just below House’s balls, feeling the soaking wet boxers that he was wearing. House’s chest shuddered as he felt fingers pressing forward, just slightly, and pressing against his entrance. They then pulled away, slightly wet. Wilson ran them under his nose, and then across his lips. He shuddered, tongue flickering out to taste them.

“Sweet,” Wilson rumbled. He thoroughly cleaned his fingers, eyes locked with House’s. They made a wet, almost lewd noise as they slid between his lips. Wilson let out a soft, pleased moan as he did so.

House’s mouth went dry. He swallowed and attempted to speak. “You know, there’s more where that came from.” He canted his hips upward and watched in mild satisfaction as Wilson looked down, eyeing House’s crotch. His fingers left his mouth and were laid over House’s hip.

Wilson remained quiet as he scooted down on the bed, running his hands down House’s thighs. One of his hands paused on House’s ruined thigh. He massaged the area gently, flicking his eyes up to watch House’s face for any sign of pain as he did so. House shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

That was all Wilson needed to hear, before he was tearing off House’s boxers; his claws dug into the cloth and tore through it with ease, and it fluttered away from House’s skin like the remnants of a white flag. They were brushed away to reveal his half-hard cock and the seemingly endless slick pouring out of him.

“Beautiful,” Wilson whispered. He turned to search through the nest; he found what he was searching for within seconds. House cocked an eyebrow in surprise. It was one of the pillows that he’d picked up for his hips. He honestly thought that Wilson would have forgotten. But he  _ hadn’t. _

House let out a hiss as his hips were lifted up; his thigh twinged unhappily. Wilson let out a soft trill but didn’t stop. He shoved the pillow under him, giving him a better angle and saving House from being folded in half. He rubbed his hand across House’s stomach soothingly as he dipped down, mouth open and wanting. “You’re so sweet, House,” Wilson purred. “You’re going to taste so much sweeter at the source.”

House wanted to argue with him; sweet was the  _ last  _ thing he was. But Wilson was already diving between his ass cheeks, eagerly cleaning up the mess of slick there. His tongue moved in even, gentle strokes. House’s hands found his hair, both weaving into the thick locks. He hoped that Wilson would be up for eating him out after his heat brain gave up the driver’s seat.

“You’re good with that mouth of yours.” House wheezed out the compliment. His eyes fluttered shut as Wilson growled. The vibration sent a livewire of pleasure darting up his spine. Wilson’s tongue darted around his rim, drinking the slick in the sloppiest way possible. House arched his back as a pant left him. Wilson was really into this. He supposed all alphas were. But  _ god,  _ that mouth. That  _ tongue. _

House groaned as it pushed forward, barely breaching him. “Fuck, Wilson,  _ fuck. _ ”

“Not yet,” Wilson was muffled as he spoke. “Not done.”

“Haven’t had your fill yet, gorgeous?” House whispered in return. “Can’t be that good.” Wilson straightened between House’s legs, slowly rising to his full, intimidating height. House forgot he was taller than him for a moment. Slick covered Wilson’s face, shining in the lamplight. It was both silly and sexy, and it had House giggling.

Wilson licked at his lips, a futile effort, really. “No. I could eat you out for hours.” He shifted over House, pressing their mouths together and sharing the mess of slick both on his lips and in his mouth. House shuddered as he tasted himself. The slick was unbearably sweet, but there was something addicting about it.

“See?” Wilson purred, licking into House’s mouth. “You’re so sweet for me.” His teeth tugged at House’s bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it,” House said in a gruff slur. Thick fingers were back between his thighs, once again ignoring his dick. They brushed over his entrance and his hips jumped up at the contact. Wilson licked his lips once more and shoved two fingers forward—House jerked again, not prepared for one finger, let alone two. It was more the surprise that got him than anything else. He was slick enough that they popped right in, sinking in to the final knuckle with nothing but a steady pressure.

Wilson’s fingers began to thrust into him immediately; House scrambled to hold onto Wilson’s shoulders, body shaking with the sudden and unfamiliar feeling. Wilson bent back over him, shoving his face against House’s neck and rumbling out unintelligible words as he did so. The noise between his thighs was retch-worthy, and House flinched away from it.

“Fucking hell, that feels weird,” House hissed.

“Feels good?” Wilson questioned, kissing at the side of his neck. House had to think for a moment, trying his best to focus. It was harder than he thought.

He nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, brow furrowing as the fingers both curled up, slamming against his prostate. His nails dug into Wilson’s shoulders and a low moan left him. “Yeah, that feels good, alpha.” House’s body was beginning to burn up. Alpha pheromones were causing his brain to swim with need—a need to please his alpha, to open his legs wide and invite him in.

Wilson nipped at the side of House’s neck playfully. His fingers were scissoring and stretching him, helping open him up so a third one could press in. Wilson had begun to hum to himself, cleaning off the bite mark from earlier. House didn’t know he’d be so thorough in stretching him. His omega brain clambered in front of his semi-rational, doctor one— _ big knot _ ? His brain suggested. No,  _ panted.  _ Drooled over the idea of a large knot tying them together.

“You have a big fuckin’ knot, don’t you?” House asked, not expecting an answer. “I already know your cock is huge. Going to breed me nice and full with that thing.” Wilson nipped at his neck again, getting House to wince and moan. Wilson gripped his hip with his free hand, forcing them still from where they were beginning to unconsciously wiggle.

“Stay still.”

House was beginning to like that rough, sexy voice of Wilson in bed. There was so much promise in it.

“Make me,” House growled in return. Wilson dug his nails into House’s skin, hard enough to bruise. “Mate me. Bond me. Prove that you deserve to be my alpha. Prove that you deserve to pup me.” He turned his head down with the challenge, forcing Wilson’s head from his neck.

Wilson snapped. House’s neck was shoved up roughly and fangs found a new place to bite, marring House’s skin—but it wasn’t his scent gland. Not yet. Wilson’s fingers were still ruthlessly stretching House. His fangs didn’t leave House’s neck and he wanted to applaud him for finding a successful way to keep him still.

He was curious, however, that Wilson was still being careful. Challenged and burning up, but he was still making sure that House was prepared for him. House was right—Wilson was a giant teddy bear. He had to be sure that House could take him. Could take enough of his cock to take his knot. To be fertilised with his seed.

It was kind of hot.

The fingers slid out of him with a disgusting noise. They were in Wilson’s mouth in seconds—he eagerly cleaned them off, eyelids fluttering. House’s nose scrunched in distaste as his own slick dripped onto his neck. And then Wilson cleaned  _ it  _ off, blood and slick mixing into a pink, gooey substance.

“My slick,” House muttered, almost to himself. That’s why Wilson was being so careful. He was  _ sweet.  _ Omegas’ slick got sweeter, depending on if they both trusted and desired the alpha above them. Wilson didn’t believe a word of his challenge—his reaction had been pure instinct. But even in heat, he knew that House was whipped.

“Delicious,” Wilson complimented. He grabbed both of House’s thighs and shoved them apart. House clenched his teeth as his thigh protested. He let go of Wilson and flopped back—he tossed an arm over his eyes. Wilson pet the ruined flesh of his thigh, but House’s pain didn’t stop him from pushing them even  _ further  _ apart, leaving House fully on display. He licked his lips hungrily.

Wilson drew a finger up House’s cock, tracing a vein that traveled along the bottom of it. House groaned at the attention, mouth staying open so he could drag in a deep, hungry breath. Wilson leaned down and kissed at his chest. His mouth wandered over his nipples and gave each one an obligatory suck. House whined at the stimulation. His eyes slid shut and his brow furrowed. 

“Did he take your child, too?” Wilson asked, though his voice was soft. “I’ll replace it. Provide a stronger pup.”

“What are you talking about?” House asked, unable to fully comprehend what Wilson was saying. Wilson nipped at House’s breasts. There’d be more of that, after House was pregnant.  _ If,  _ he meant. If he got pregnant.

“Your old alpha was far too rough with you,” Wilson rumbled. “I will be kinder. You will take my seed far easier than his.” He kissed at House’s collarbone.

_ Oh.  _ Wilson thought the leg was the result of a bad mating. House didn’t understand why he thought he’d been pregnant at one point, but it was hard to pin down how alphas thought during heat. And it was hard to even study it—the drive to mate made them horrible test subjects.

“I know you will be,” House grunted in response. There was no reason to fight with him about it. He’d forget about it by the time the heat was over. “And we’ll see about the whole seed thing. Once you prove to me how well you can use that knot of yours, I’ll decide.”

As if finally succumbing to House’s teasing, Wilson reached between his own thighs and shoved at his pants; he found the belt a bit hard to navigate and settled for ripping the leather in half. His shirt and pants met the same fate, and his boxers were basically torn to shreds. The leftover clothing was kicked into the nest, strengthening his smell.

Wilson’s cock looked larger than it ever had, bobbing between his thighs. He shifted back on the bed, still on his knees. He drew himself up as tall as he could and gripped his cock between his hand—once he was sure House was watching, he gave himself a few strokes, proudly drawing back the foreskin and revealing the leaking tip. It was a  _ real  _ pretty cock.

“Fucking  _ shit.  _ That thing is huge.” House instinctively tried to widen his legs, but he couldn’t push them any further apart. Wilson growled like it was a compliment, dragging his thumb over the newly revealed tip. “You waiting for an invitation? Come over here and dick me down, alpha.”

House was talking big, but he was nervous. He hadn’t been fucked in such a long time, he didn’t even know if Wilson would fit—he didn’t understand how any omega had taken him. He pondered, briefly, why alphas needed such big cocks. Did they really benefit either party?

“You will present for me,” Wilson told him. His voice was soft, low, and dangerous. His hands drew down House’s inner thighs. They twitched under the attention. House grunted and began to roll over—his body protested, but his instincts demanded it. His hips hiked high, and he was glad for the help of the pillow beneath them.

“I want you to know this is really uncomfortable for me,” House grumbled. He had barely begun to widen his legs for Wilson when fingers found his entrance again. They were sloppy and rushed, tugging at his stretched entrance briefly. The fingers then moved down to wrap around House’s bad thigh, and gave it a soft squeeze.

_ This is it,  _ House thought as his ass cheeks were parted. He shoved his forehead against a pillow, drawing in shaky, shallow breaths. He was about to be fucked by his best friend. Bred up like an omega bitch in a porn shoot. Wilson petted his hips, pleased at how easy it was to get House to roll over for him.

“Good omega,” Wilson rumbled; his cock, messy and wet, drew along House’s thigh. House let out an unwilling, high-pitched whine at the touch. Wilson began to kiss and lick at the back of his neck as he lined up.

House yelped, when Wilson pushed forward—there was no warning,  _ nothing.  _ The yelp turned into a hiccuping moan and his hips rocked backward as he stretched around the cock inside of him. His body took it easy, with how wet he was. His eyes slid shut and he fisted at the sheets once again, trying to use the fabric to ground him.

All the preemptive stretching, all the kissing—any gentleness that House had had during preparation was now tossed out the window. Wilson grabbed his hips, holding them in an iron grip. House could only whimper and groan as Wilson slammed into him, unable to get enough of a breath to talk.

“Omega,” Wilson puffed out. “Omega, omega,  _ omega.  _ Bow so well.” He nipped at House’s ear.

“Alpha?” House replied in question. Wilson nosed at his ear and peppered kisses down the curve of it. “Alpha,” he said, voice solid and strong this time. Right. Alpha.  _ Alpha.  _ He repeated the word to himself, and soon he echoed the words out loud. Wilson’s fangs grazed the back of his neck, a bright spot in the constant sound of skin on skin and low growling that had been building in his throat.

Wilson’s nails dug possessively into House’s hips—if his hips weren’t bruised before, they would be now. He was actively cleaning the back of House’s neck with his tongue, plunging his cock in deep with each thrust. House turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek into the pillow. He tried to blink the sweat out of his eyes, only to realise the entire bed was shaking.

“Fuck,” he hissed, hearing the wooden frame snack noisily into the wall. Wilson nipped at his scent gland and House went limp under him. Wilson purred, pleased at the reaction. “Bond me, alpha,” House demanded, yanking his head away at the first chance he got. “Fucking knot me. Pup me.”

House reached back with one of his hands, spreading his ass cheeks slightly. Wilson knocked his hand away to spread them apart himself. He gave them a hungry squeeze—House hissed as claws scratched at him. He wasn’t ready for five days of this. Wilson was a teddy bear, but his instinct was stronger than his need to protect, currently. House respected that—and he couldn’t exactly get away now. Not when he’d invited him into his nest. Not when he’d challenged him, and then presented, despite his thigh.

No, he couldn’t leave.

Wilson released his ass cheeks and wound one of his arms around House’s stomach. He pressed his hand to the slight pudge there and rubbed his cheek across the back of his neck. Scenting him for the mark. House was shaking now, and not just because of how hard Wilson was fucking him.

He didn’t want to be bonded. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be marked. He couldn’t tell if it was him, or his omega—but it wanted to fight back. Almost to make Wilson…  _ work  _ for it.

His elbow thrust backward, aiming for Wilson’s face—Wilson wasn’t expecting it, and yelped as it hit him in the cheek. He yanked House up by the stomach, keeping his chest pressed tightly to his back. Wilson’s fangs sunk deep into the side of his neck, causing him to howl out in rage. Wilson snarled and locked his legs around House’s, hips slowing to thrust hard and deep, making sure that House felt every slide of him inside him.

“Mine,” he slurred, tongue flicking against House’s neck, licking up the blood that had begun to drip free. “You’re  _ mine,  _ omega.  _ Mine. _ ”

“Not until you knot me,” House hissed in return, trying to kick out from under Wilson. It was hard to do—his body was rebelling, even as it was taking every ounce of pleasure it could. Every bit of him sang with it, from the tips of his fingers to his curled, clenched toes.

He clawed at the sheets. “Not until you bond me.”

This wasn’t going as planned. House had planned on bowing easy, letting Wilson fuck him until he was satisfied. That was how a new mating was supposed to go—but instead, his inner omega wanted to be a fickle bitch.

Wilson bit down  _ harder.  _ It hurt—it  _ really  _ fucking hurt. But it tempered down his need to rebel just the slightest. He arched his hips back toward Wilson, letting him have the win. But Wilson didn’t let go, barely withdrawing before thrusting back in.

“Let  _ go, _ ” House whined, trying not to jostle his shoulders. He didn’t want any deeper holes than he already had. “Let me  _ go. _ ”

“ _ Mine. _ ”

House jerked, startled by the feeling of a knot popping into him—and then back out. Wilson had just began to swell. His stamina was  _ incredible.  _ Wilson wasn’t going to risk letting him go until he was properly knotted. Not until he was  _ bonded.  _ That was sort of his own fault. But he couldn’t deny his nature.

Wilson yanked his fangs free just to bite again, this time deeper, on the other side of his neck. Not claiming bites, but they would be an obvious mark of ownership.

“Going to pup you,” Wilson growled. “I’m going to fill you with a pup, show you you’re mine. Wanted you for so long, going to  _ pup  _ you.” He bit down into House’s neck, straying from his scent gland long enough to bloody a greater expanse of skin.

“Just one?” House hissed out, bouncing his hips back against Wilson’s, determined to meet each thrust. “Your seed isn’t strong enough.”

Wilson snarled angrily at the suggestion.

“Fuck me like you mean it, or let another alpha mount me,” House snapped, unsure of where his anger was coming from. Wilson’s claws dug into his stomach. His hips worked harder, fucking his knot in and out in possessive, angry thrusts. House howled when Wilson shifted his hips to slam the head of his cock against his prostate.

His cock was leaking between his thighs, untouched. His pre-cum dripped down onto the sheets below, leaving a slick mess behind. “Alpha.” He closed his eyes, letting defeat line his voice. “Alpha,” he pleaded, canting his hips forward.

House’s hips were dragged back, forced to take more abuse. Wilson didn’t seem to be taking any chances—though he did begin to kiss and lick at the bite marks he caused, cleaning them as best he could with his tongue. House turned his head, mouth open and panting. Wilson tilted his head curiously and captured House’s mouth with his own, kissing him—it was far more gentle than he thought it’d be.

“Good omega,” Wilson murmured. “Good omega, take my cock. Take my seed.” His hips jerked forward—House’s back arched and a soundless gasp escaped him as he felt Wilson’s knot lock inside him. He barely had time to revel in the pleasure of it, because Wilson was  _ biting down,  _ slicing through his skin and scarring his scent gland beneath.

The first splash of fiery hot come inside him had House sobbing; he sagged against the bed, letting Wilson grind against his hole and then give his knot a solid tug. It was definitely stuck. Wilson forced his fangs in a bit deeper, growling happily as House fully slumped beneath him, torn between both pleasure and pain.

The hand on House’s stomach slid down, now that Wilson was satisfied. He cupped House’s softened cock, getting House to jump— he hadn’t realised he’d come. But he was definitely sensitive enough to complain when Wilson touched him.

“Stop,” he grunted. Wilson pulled his teeth from House’s neck and nosed the bloody mate mark. Wilson continued to fondle him, ignoring his protest. He winced and clenched his teeth against the sharp, sweet pain. Wilson gave a tentative thrust, pushing his seed deeper into House.

“No. It’s your turn,” Wilson purred. “My omega. Needs his pleasure.” He kissed at the side of House’s nose. “Need to pleasure you.” His mouth was sloppy and wet, but the sweetness behind the kisses had House resigning to his fate. Wilson’s knot didn’t feel like it was going down any time soon, considering that he was still coming inside of him. He was going to bloat like a Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade blimp.

“Maybe you should use your mouth, when you’ve stopped pupping me,” House suggested. Wilson trilled and nosed at House’s ear. He pressed his thumb to the head of House’s cock, wiping at the mess there. This was going to be a long heat.

 

House woke up five days later, sore and unhappy. Wilson was nowhere to be found.

“Wilson,” House groaned, smacking his arm on the empty bed next to him. Everything hurt. His ass hurt the most, though reaching back, he felt that he was relatively dry. No longer leaking, at least. Which was good, considering his nest had been dismantled and replaced with clean, cool sheets. “Wilson, alpha, you piece of shit. Come here and love me or whatever.”

The door to the bedroom opened. “House?”

“Why the fuck did you let me wake up alone?” House demanded at the sound of Wilson’s voice. Wilson was at his side within seconds. “If you really want a pup out of this, you better get in this bed.”

“House, it’s okay if we don’t have a pup,” Wilson told him softly. “I’m sorry if I pushed the issue in heat. Can you sit up?” There was the sound of glass as a plate was set aside. “Do you need some aspirin? Here, have some water.”

House grunted and sat up, wincing at the pain in his lower back. “Fuck, this hurts.”

“I noticed the…” Wilson gestured to the bandaged bites that littered both his neck and shoulders. He looked down. “I didn’t know that I’d be so rough with you. Or so possessive.”

“It’s my fault,” House said with a grunt. Wilson looked up at him, confused. “Something about my inner omega, it was pissed that you were trying to mount me. You were just keeping ahold of me in the only way your instinct allowed.” He winced as pain sparked through his forehead—Wilson leaned forward and kissed between his eyebrows, soothing it. 

“It’s not your fault,” Wilson murmured. His hands went to House’s sides, rubbing at them gently. “God, you smell so good.” He leaned forward and kissed House’s bandaged mate mark. He nosed at it gently. “I brought you something to eat. And coffee, just before you woke up. You need to eat.”

House grunted and leaned into Wilson. He nosed at Wilson’s scent gland in return, feeling his body ease at the dominating scent. “If I eat, I’m going to throw up.”

Wilson’s hand slipped down to press against House’s stomach. “You need to eat.”

“That’s some kind of uncomfortable,” House said. “You think there’s a baby in there?”

“I… I don’t know. I feel protective of your stomach, so I think it’s possible. Or it’s possible that this is just a lingering effect from my heat. It’s been less than twenty-four hours since it subsided.” He curled his fingers back around House’s side. Wilson’s mouth was soft against his as he kissed him. “You should take it easy.”

“You want us to have a kid, don’t you?”

Wilson pursed his lips. “I don’t know. I just want you to be safe.”

“Is this what the rest of my life is going to be?” House asked dryly. “Because I’m not digging the overprotectiveness.” Wilson chuckled and let him go. “What’d you bring for breakfast?”

“I  _ made  _ breakfast. Oatmeal, diced fruit, toast—things that’ll be light on your stomach,” He moved out of the way of the plate. House narrowed his eyes at it—it  _ looked  _ decent enough. “You were pretty bloated, when I came to. Your stomach is probably still, uh. Full.” He looked down, cheeks burning. “Your womb, I guess? It should go down over the next few days.”

House snorted and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be so ashamed. You might get your kid after all, if that’s true.” He closed his eyes, and folded his hands over his stomach. “Why didn’t you ever have kids with your wives? None of them good enough to properly knot?”

“Seed never took,” Wilson replied. He laid a hand over House’s clasped ones. “Don’t know if it did this time either.” He paused. “You’re going to need pads. You might feel dry now, but it’s very likely that the rest of that is going to leak out over the next few days. There might be residual slick production as well.”

“Don’t need pads if I don’t leave the house,” House chimed in. He wiggled deeper under the covers, as if to prove his point. “I can just walk around, leaking cum and slick everywhere. Might have to mop and clean the carpets, but you can handle that.”

Wilson snorted. “No, I’m going to get you some pads.” He petted House’s hands. “Eat. Please.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to House’s mouth. “Is there anything else you need, while I’m out?”

“You aren’t going anywhere, yet.” House popped an eye open, judging him. He reached up and yanked off the bandage covering his new mate mark. Wilson’s shoulders jumped—both at him ripping off the bandage, and the sight of the mark. He probably hadn’t properly seen it yet. “Clean it off, alpha. You know you want to.”

“House, this isn’t a good time to tease me with it.” Wilson’s voice was husky. He leaned over to press a kiss to the bloodied, scarred skin. It was beginning to scab over slightly. “It’s hot.” House shuddered as a shock moved through him. He felt like he’d been electrocuted.

“It’ll be hot for awhile,” House croaked out. “Think you can give it a good cleaning, and then bandage it back up for me?” Wilson was already on top of the bed, on top of  _ him.  _ His head cocked to the side, mouth pressing against the mark.

Wilson’s mark had  _ definitely  _ took.

“If you need me to give you a handjob or something, just say so,” Wilson teased when he came up for air, chin already slick with spit. House let out a shuddered breath and then nodded. “But then I’m going to go out, and get some groceries.” He licked at the side of House’s neck again, happy to listen to him whimper. “And then some protection for you. We still have to check in at the court.”

“Tomorrow,” House grunted.

“We’re going to be a little busy today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second fic I've updated today, aha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Song for this fic:  
> Never Apart by Benny
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Kiss of Fire by Hugh Laurie
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
